


Rain Days

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rain, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are home alone, and the rain always makes Kyo tired.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuki prefered Kyo when it was raining. He was quiet, mopey, and Yuki could get done what he needed done. It was a downpour now, and he had come home soaked from tightening a tarp over his garden. His hands and knees were covered in mud, his clothes and hair absolutely soaked from the rain.

Kyo didn’t even flinch as the other padded by the living room, he was half conscious on the couch watching TV, trying not to fall asleep. Shigure had gone out earlier before the weather changed and would probably not make it back. Ou had already called to say that she was getting Tohru from work and taking her to Ou’s house, since it was closer. That left Yuki to pretty much have the house to himself, since Kyo was barely alive in the rain.

“I’m taking a shower.” Yuki announced as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink, a trail of water following behind him. Kyo merely grunted, although he wasn’t sure why he had to acknowledge that. It wasn’t like he cared.

By the time Yuki had returned from the shower, hair still wet but body dry, wearing a casual t-shirt and shorts, Kyo was passed out on the couch. He was also at full mast, his cock standing fully at attention off the couch.

Yuki couldn’t help but notice. He couldn’t help but keep noticing. It was just there, all proud and unashamed. Yuki blushed, trying to focus instead on the tv Kyo had been watching. The weather report. He opted to sit on the floor, not wanting to wake Kyo up and have to acknowledge the situation, as it were.

But it was so big. His track pants did not resist it at all. Jesus. What was wrong with Yuki? Why couldn’t he stop looking? Why was there a stirring in his own shorts?

A loud clap of thunder brought both of them too, Kyo sitting up quickly to find Yuki just staring at him. It took a moment before he realized he had a boner - not uncommon for a healthy boy during sleep, but not out here. Not in the living room. Not in front of Yuki.

“What are you lookin’ at, you damn rat?” He snarled, but shifted so that he was facing the couch, praying desperately for Yuki to not say anything at all.

“That was a big one.” Yuki commented. “Startled me?”

“A bi-… Are you talkin’ about my dick you freakin’ pervert?!” Kyo asked, unbelieving.

“Wha- The thunder, you idiot.” Yuki answered, although he didn’t add that yes, that too was a big one. “The storm is getting really bad.”

Oh. Kyo’s face burned even hotter. Now he had aknowledged it. Jesus Christ. “Oh, yeah. They said to expect mass flooding.” He answered, trying to tense his leg muscles in a way that would make his boner stand down.

“I hope the house doesn’t wash away.” It was a joke, mostly. But Yuki was just trying not to look at the other - although he couldn’t help notice the tensing of muscles. “Are you humping the couch? Seriously? We sit there.” He asked, just an unbelieving.

“What? No!” Kyo yelled, burying his face in his hands. He just wanted it to go away! “Just tryna make it stand down.” He admitted into his hands.

“Oh. Well tense your legs.” Yuki’s voice was not as steady as it normally was. Infact, he was trying to tense his own legs right now, his own problem hidden under the table.

“I’m tryin’! It won’t go away!” Kyo yelled, as if Yuki had personally cursed him with a particularly persistent erection.

“Well, go handle it.” Yuki said, tactfully, although now his eyes were trained on Kyo in the couch.

“How am I supposed to rub one out when I know you’re down here?!” Kyo asked, having meant when Yuki was down there knowing what he was doing. But that was not what it sounded like.

“Don’t expect me to help.” Yuki’s face could not be more red. How indecent.

“Not that you freak! Just you know'n’ what I’m doing, I wouldn’t be able to …” Kyo admitted, sitting up again. In his position, it was almost like a finger, pointed directly at Yuki.

“It’s not like I don’t know you get off.” Yuki said. He did add that occasionally he could hear it - a particularly squeaking bed.

“Well I wouldn’t expect some one like you to understand! You’ve probably never had a boner in your life, girly boy!” He was just lashing out now, uncomfortable and trying to deflect off himself. If Yuki could have, he would have stood up to kick Kyo’s ass. But that would have made the situation worse.

“Hey, my erection isn’t the issue.” Yuki said, although he wished he wouldn’t have said it like that. His erection was in fact, an issue.

“It’s not an issue!” Kyo hurled a couch pillow at Yuki, which he doged effortlessly. Yuki was tired of the games, standing up and ready to fight.

And something else was standing up, too, pressed against his shorts. Kyo couldn’t help but look at it. Then up at Yuki’s eyes. Then back down. Yuki quickly moved ti cover himself with his hands.

“Actually, looks like your boner is an issue.” Kyo said, although he couldn’t laugh. He was still painfully hard as well.

It was a cold war stand off. Until Yuki said, “You started it.”

“I was asleep!” Kyo protested, “You’re the one getting hard thinking about me being hard. You probably wanna come play with it or something.”

Yuki could not believe Kyo was being so indecent. Embarrassed, he lunged at the other, knocking Kyo back on the couch.

“Didn’t expect you to be so aggressive.” Kyo said, pinned under Yuki on the couch, their erections just inches from the other. “Always figured you’d be a bottom.”

“You thought about …” Yuki couldn’t finish his sentence, but Kyo wasn’t gonna let him anyway.

“No! Not like that.” He protested, trying to sit up out from under Yuki. Instead, what happened was Kyo’s hard cock brushed against Yuki’s, elicting a whine from them both.

“What–.” Yuki protested, but Kyo wasn’t listening. Tired, disoriented from the rain, and hard as a rock, he was too busy trying ti get that friction again. He rocked against Yuki’s hips, earning a moan from the silver haired boy on top of him.

“Just shut up.” Kyo ordered, his hands on Yuki’s hips. Yuki easily could have gotten up, but he wasn’t and that was all the permission Kyo needed to grind against Yuki’s length, holding the other male down on him by his hips.

It only took a few motions for Yuki to squirm under his hands, ready to finish. And finish he did, collapsing forward. Kyo held the other up with one hand, feeling the spasm between the thin layers of fabric.

Yuki’s face was blood red, his breathing heavy. Kyo was still hard and unfinished between his legs. The least he could do was wiggle a little, push him over the edge. He gained a breathy moan from Kyo as Kyo held him down, shooting his own load into his pants.

The two were breathless, blushing, and embarrassed. Yuki got up off Kyo, who let his own hands fall to his stomach. “Told you you were a bottom.” Kyo said.

“I was literally on top of you.” Yuki defended himself, not that it really mattered because they had just dry humped to completion on the couch. The splooge in his pants was not gonna let him forget that.

“I was in control.” Kyo asserted, rolling over on his side. He made no motion to get up, letting his boner deflate into a half chub.

“You wish.” Yuki said, turning to walk out into the hall and upstairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The cat asked, having no urge to move in his post orgasm bliss.

“Upstairs? I’m sticky.” Yuki said, glancing over his shoulder.

“Oh. Yeah. Bring me a blanket back down - i’m going back to sleep.” Kyo said, seamingly not bothered by the same stickiness.

Yuki didn’t protest, heading upstairs to change. He just couldn’t believe that had happened, and yet couldnt help but hope the storm would wash out the access road - leaving them isolated for at least a day or so. He wasn’t ready to face anyone else after that. He did, in fact, get the other a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Yuki face what they did, and make a bet!

When Yuki returned downstairs with the blanket, Kyo had shifted back to half watching the weather report. Yuki considered gently covering him with the blanket, laying it over him lovingly. Instead, he balled up tight and launched it at Kyo, hitting him square in the chest. He tried to not to meet Kyo’s eyes as he sat back at the table, quietly.

The quiet was broken by another loud clap of thunder, one that startled them both. “You did patch that hole in the wall, right? The one from two days ago?” Yuki asked, suddenly worried about the impending flooding.

Kyo was quiet, trying to remember which wall. Oh, right. Yuki had kicked him face first through it, and some how he was the one fixing it. “Yeah, I fixed it. No thanks to you.”

“Why would I clean up a mess you made?” Yuki asked, rolling his eyes. Sure, Kyo was more lethargic when it rained but he was still mouthy as ever. “I thought you were going back to sleep.”

“I’m trying. The Thunder’s keeping me up.” Kyo complained, rolling onto his side again, he really just could not get comfortable.

“Oh, poor Kitty too scared to sleep?” Yuki taunted, resting his face on his hand, propped up by an elbow on the table.

“As soon as it stops raining, I’m gonna kick your ass!” Kyo snapped, but made no move to get up. Yuki rolled his eyes.

“Really? Or are you just going to molest me again?” He asked, although his face was a little red. He hadn’t decided if they were going to talk about it yet. Guess so.

“Me molest you? You got on top of me.” Kyo argued, sitting up a little in the bed.

“I was trying to hit you. You’re the one that dry humped me like a dog.” Yuki argued back, turning to face him.

“How was I supposed to know? You didn’t even try and stop me! Hell, you liked it!” Kyo pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“I didn’t have time to. You’re one to talk about liking it. You didn’t even wipe yourself off.” Yuki said, although he couldn’t meet Kyo’s eyes.

“Yeah, so?” Kyo brought himself up off the couch. Sure, he was exhausted, but he felt like he needed to hit Yuki, something, to prove that nothing had changed between them.

It was fast, but Yuki still saw it coming. So why didn’t he fight back? Maybe he was too scared to touch the tanned skin that had gotten him off less than an hour ago. Either way, now Kyo was on top with Yuki sprawled out on the floor, just looking up at him.

“Now I’m on top.” Kyo said, swinging to hit Yuki in the face. Yuki still managed to stop his hand, pushing the other male back but not off him.

“So? You couldn’t win even if I was tied down.” Yuki argued, but he wasn’t really fighting back. Just defensively blocking Kyo’s hands.

“Sounds like some freaky sex thing.” Kyo taunted him. He leaned down over Yuki’s face, his hands on the ground beside Yuki’s head.

“You probably like it when I’m on top, huh, girly boy?” Kyo continued, a cocky smirk on his face. Enough.

Yuki pushed him off, hard, knocking the air out of Kyo was he fell off of Yuki, freeing him. Yuki took this opportunity to climb on top of Kyo instead, grabbing his hands to hold him securely.

“You are such a stupid cat. You can’t handle yourself at all. Can’t fight, can’t control yourself.” Yuki punctuated the last phrase with a roll of the hips.

“Like I said, you came onto me! You’re doing it again!” Kyo protested. He squirmed under Yuki once more, although it was less charged this time as neither of them were hard - although Yuki knew he would be if Kyo didn’t stop.

“No, I’m holding you down so you can’t hit me. You’re the one grinding against me.” Yuki said, calm and even as always.

“I’m not grinding! I can’t get you off me when you have my hands.” Kyo argued, but Yuki wasn’t listening. Instead, he leaned down to close the gap between the two of their faces, lips almost touching but not quite.

“Just don’t think that anything that happened today gave you the upper hand. I always win.” Yuki said, before releasing Kyo and standing up.

Kyo made no movement to get up. He was exhausted from the rain and the struggle, seeing no use in fighting now. Instead, he looked up at his rival for a moment. “Whatever, damn it. I don’t care.” He finally, conceded.

“One of these days, I’m really gonna kick your ass. Then i’m gonna be on top, and you’re gonna be the one struggling under me.” He added after a moment.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. “Yeah, right. Maybe in your dreams I’ll be the one under you.” He said, crossing his hands.

Kyo pushed himself up on his elbows. “How about a wager, then?” He suggested. “If I can kick your ass, then…”

“Then what? Something gross and perverted like you humping the couch?” Yuki challenged.

“I wasn’t humping the couch. But yes! If I kick your ass, then I get to do whatever I want to you.” Kyo said.

“And what about every time you fail? I’m sure that’s going to be the result.” Yuki taunted.

“Then you can do what ever you want to me.” Kyo said, holding out his hand to shake in a deal.

“And why would you assume I wanted anything to do with you?” Yuki asked, not shaking his hand.

“You could’ve gotten up earlier. You didn’t have to finish. But you did, we both did. So, I’m inclined to believe you liked it.” Kyo said, pushing his hand closer to Yuki.

Yuki hesitated, before shaking Kyo’s hand. “You’re on.”

“Okay, but…” Kyo collapsed back onto the kitchen floor. “It starts once the rain stops.”

“Deal.” Yuki agreed. He hesistated for a moment before turning to leave Kyo down stairs - there had to be something better to do in his room then think about the bet they had just made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any specific reqs for what they should make each other do, feel free to comment them! Any specific kinks will be in the notes of the subsequent chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo picks a fight - Yuki wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of cross dressing and cum eating, and ruined orgasms / edging with light humiliation.

It only took a few days for Kyo to pick a fight. He was determined to win this time, launching a sneak attack before Yuki had really woke up for the day. It, of course, ended in Kyo going face first into the wall. Yuki had bent over the other’s defeated form, reminding him that he always wins. Then, he went on his way.

Kyo, however, found himself laying on the hall floor until his boner softened enough to be hidden in his pants. Over breakfast, Yuki didn’t even so much as glance at him, which made him all sorts of uncomfortable. What ever Yuki was going to make him do, it would have to happen that night. An entire day of waiting.

It was all that Kyo couldn’t think about, all day. He couldn’t even imagine what sort of humiliating shit lived in Yuki’s head, Yuki who hated him - or was supposed to.

By the time he got home from school, his anxiety had peaked. Especially upon learning that they were the only two home. Yuki went directly up to his bedroom, having not spoken a word to Kyo all day. After some hesitation, Kyo followed.

“So?” He asked, having made it to Yuki’s bedroom and leaning in the door way.

“So, what?” Yuki asked, a mild look of confusion on his face.

“You won, what are you going to make me do?” Kyo asked, crossing his arms.

Yuki thought for a moment, and then shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought of anything.”

Kyo made a face, stepping forward into his bedroom and shutting the door. “Nothing? Why even win if you don’t know what the hell you want?”

“Do you? If you win, do you know what you want me to do?” Yuki asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed, still dressed in school clothes.

“Uh, duh. I’m gonna fuck you.” Kyo said, smugly. He had thought about it.

“What?” Yuki was already feeling heat in his face.

“Yeah. I’m gonna dress you up in some slutty clothes, and I am going to fuck you. Hard. Like the girly boy you are. And I’m gonna make you beg for me to finish inside you.” He said, feeling a stirring in his pants at just the idea.

“You want to … Y'know… With me?” Yuki’s voice was shaky and uncertain, the opposite of Kyo’s.

“Yeah? I’ve been watching that bubble butt of yours for months. First,” he closed the distance between them, leaning over Yuki so he was tilted more back on the bed. Kyo’s hands were on either side of him, keeping him there. “I’m gonna kick your ass. Then? I’m gonna own it.”

He looked smug. Too smug for Yuki’s liking. It just wouldn’t do. “Well,” Yuki said, his voice slightly less shaky. “You’ll have to win first. In the mean time, I believe it’s still your turn to be punished.”

Kyo stood up a little, uncertain. “So what’s I gonna be?”

“Umm,” Yuki still wasn’t certain, but he decided to roll with it. “Take off your pants.”

Kyo undid his belt, sliding the jeans down his tan legs. He was already at half mast, pressing against his cotton boxers. Yuki slid down to his knees in front of him, the picture of beauty as he looked up at his tan cousin.

He gently palmed Kyo through his underwear, looking up at him.

“You’re gonna get me off, and that’s supposed to be my punishment?” Kyo asked with an eyebrow raise.

Yuki said nothing, looping his fingers under the band of Kyo’s boxers and tugging them down gently. He was met, face to face, with Kyo’s length. It was bigger than he though, even after having seen it through his clothes a few days before. And thick, too. He grasped the base of it, gently teasing his tongue around the head before dipping down to take some in his warm mouth.

Kyo let out a soft moan, watching as Yuki bobbed his head up and down, his tongue moving teasingly around the head. He reached down to put a hand through his grey hair, tugging gently.

Yuki made a soft sound - but it didn’t seem like a protest. Kyo tried to push his hips forward, but was met with Yuki’s hands holding him back.

“Where’d you learn to suck dick so good?” Kyo asked. Yuki just looked up at him, purple eyes glinting as he tilted Kyo’s cock up to lick the underneath, moving down to gently take one of Kyo’s balls in his mouth.

Kyo let out a deep throaty sound - he could have came right there but he wanted to enjoy it. His mistake. Yuki gently pulled away, looking up at Kyo as he licked up the length. As he got to the head, he stopped. “Tell me when you’re close.” He instructed.

He dipped back down to take Kyo’s length in his mouth, moving up and down expertly. It was just a few minutes before, “Fuck, Yuki… I’m close.” Came from Kyo.

Yuki pulled back, stroking him gently with his hand but not enough to push Kyo over the edge. Kyo whined, and Yuki looked up at him, a devious smirk on his face. He moved his hand, giving Kyo’s orgasm time to fade away before he dipped his head back in to suck.

He pulled his tongue over the sensitive head, earning moans from Kyo who’s legs were starting to become weak. His hand gently moved down to play with the other’s balls, causing the hand in Yuki’s hair to tighten further.

It wasn’t long after before, “Yuki, please, I’m close, please…” Pleading begs from Kyo for Yuki to please let him cum. It was not to be, Yuki stopped the contact, instead placing soft kisses along the other side of his cock.

He started again, and Kyo was begging from the beginning. “Yuki, fuck, please. Please let me cum. Yuki…” The words fell rapidly as Yuki deepthroated the other, holding Kyo in the back of his throat as he gagged, and pulled back to leave a mess of wet spit. He took Kyo in both hands, stroking rapidly.

“You may cum.” Yuki said, looking up at him. Kyo was estatic, ready to spurt huge strings of cum over Yuki’s face - but it was not to be. As soon as he began cumming, Yuki let go of him. Ruining his orgasm, allowing him to dribble cum into Yuki’s hand - but no spasms, no real orgasm.

“Ngh, fuck, you’re evil.” Kyo told him, as Yuki stood up with Kyo’s cum sitting milky white in his hand.

“Lick it.” Yuki said. Kyo, still completely horny but mortified, shook his head.

“No fucking way.” He said, stepping back. Yuki grabbed the back of his head with his other hand, holding tightly to the hair. He brought his other hand, full of cum, up.

“You can lick it, or I’ll smear it all over your face.” Yuki said, looking at Kyo’s flushed face. Kyo wasn’t used to Yuki being this aggressive. But still, he wasn’t doing that.

Yuki slapped Kyo with his hand full of cum, not hard but hard enough to get his point across. He smeared his hand over Kyo’s face, leaving a trail of what was clearly cum.

“You better hope no one see you.” Yuki said, his eyes darker than usual.

“Shut up, pervert.” Kyo shot back, but was surprised when he was met with a warm mouth pressed to his, a kiss.

Yuki pulled back, tightening his hand in Kyo’s hair. “You better remember this next time you want to pick a fight.” He growled, before releasing Kyo. “Now go take a shower.”

Kyo pulled up his underwear and pants, heading out of the room and shutting the door behind him. It had been very humiliating to have his own cum smeared on his face - so why was he still hard?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just a fight.

In the following days, Kyo was not picking fights. In fact, he was avoiding Yuki all together, gone for long hours and sneaking in late at night. Training, it seemed. He didn't want to lose again. 

Tohru was worried, more so that usual. They hadn't exactly been getting along, but now they couldn't even tolerate looking at each other. She had been fretting, nervously wringing her hands each night at dinner and asking if Kyo was joining them each night. 

It took about four days before Yuki managed to catch Kyo out in the hallway, sneaking back into his room. He looked exhausted, but also glowing. Post-Work Out. Yuki was in the door way of his own bedroom, Kyo on the other side of the wall meer feet from the other bedroom door. 

"You're worrying Ms. Honda." He said, matter of factly, his voice not betraying the thoughts he had - Kyo looked good right now, and memories from the last few encounters stayed in the back of Yuki's mind. 

Kyo let out a breathy laugh, trying not to disturb the quiet in the house. "Worried about me? I'm fine. Better than ever, in fact." He pushed the sleeve up on his arm while he spoke, rubbing the tanned skin of his shoulder. 

"Just be more considerate. If she cooks you a dinner, the least you can do is show up." Yuki insisted, his eyes focusing on a small dent just a bit past Kyo's head. Has that always been there? Was it obvious he was trying not to stare. 

"Hey! I'm considerate!" Kyo said, getting loud. God, why did this asshole always have to start something?

"Shh." Yuki said quietly, putting a finger to his own lips emphatically. "Considerate is not waking the whole damn house up."

"Don't shh me, you stupid rat." Kyo said, although he was quieter now. 

"Don't tell then."

"Make me." Kyo challenged.

"This late? I thought you were avoiding me so you didn't have to lose again." Yuki taunted. Just the idea of fighting Kyo was getting him a little excited - slowly rising inside his sleep pants. He hoped Kyo didn't notice. 

"Lose? Oh, I'm not gonna lose. Believe me, pretty boy." Kyo's voice was slightly more of a threatening whisper, an upturn at the side of his mouth. "I'm gonna kick your ass, and then I'm gonna own it."

Yuki usually wasn't an instigator, not physically, so it surprised even himself when he crossed the gap in the hallway. "I'd like to see you try." He said, tilting his head just ever slightly to the side. 

Kyo was quick, but Yuki was quicker. A true game of cat and mouse, dodging hands and feet while trying to land a hit or two of your own. For a moment, in the middle, it really looked like Kyo had him - pinned to the wall with no where to go, and Yuki's heart was going a mile a minute because he was not going to give in so easily. He maneuvered away expertly, knocking Kyo off his feet in the process with a loud thud. 

So much for not waking up the whole house, he was sure Tohru or Shigure would come check in them. It seemed that after months of this, though, they had both become impervious to the fighting, sleeping through it. 

Like usually, Yuki eventually came out on top, Kyo unable to get out from under him, pinned with Yuki controlling both his hands, straddling his tanned stomach. "So much for not waking the whole house up." Yuki commented half heartedly. 

"Its your fault, I was just trying to go to bed." Kyo commented, just slightly out of breath. 

"You picked the fight," Yuki disagreed. 

"Whatever. Get off of me." Kyo said, clearly irritated, trying to sit up. Yuki shook his head ,leaning forward to keep Kyo pressed to the ground.

"Uh-uh. I won, I'm in charge." Yuki said, quietly. "So don't go ordering me around."

Kyo had almost forgotten, it all the fighting, what they were fighting for. Shit. Again?

"We can't do that tonight, everyone's awake." His voice was barely audible.

"Who's fault is that?" Yuki growled, moving his hands to Kyo's stomach to keep him down. 

"Yours!" He was tired of everything being His fault - this was definitely on Yuki. He started the fight. Although, Kyo was making it better. 

Yuki was quick, his hands going to cover Kyo's mouth. "Fine, fine, fine. Hush. It doesnt matter. I have to think what I want you to do."

He tried to make it sound like that wasn't all he had been thinking about for days. Kyo couldn't help but feel himself start to, ahem, rise to the occasion. "You don't even know?" His voice was muffled under Yuki's hands. 

"Shut up... fake sick tomorrow. You're not going to school." Yuki ordered him, keeping his hands over Kyo's mouth - he liked Kyo so much better when he couldn't talk - he'd have to do something about that. 

Even still, every moment they spent out here was a moment they might get caught. He let go of Kyo's mouth, standing himself up off Kyo's stomach, his sleep pants giving way to just how happy he was to have won. He gave Kyo a once over - the same tent straining in Kyo's athletic pants, before scurrying back into his room. He didnt want to get caught, after all  
He'd just have to be patient - and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Yuki have Kyo do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo gets punished. Kinks: oral sex, anallingus

It had been quite a bit of work to get Tohru to go to school with out them, but they had eventually managed to send her on her way. Shigure had also left the house, although it was on clear when he'd be back so they knew they'd have to hurry. 

Kyo found himself in Yuki's room, his hands nervously clenching and relaxing while he waited for Yuki to return from downstairs, having gone to see Shigure off. He didn't even hear him come up the stairs until he appeared in the door way. 

"Let's get this over with." Kyo said, trying to pretend like he wasn't almost excited to see what Yuki would make him do. Ugh, it was definitely humiliating, and he did not like giving up control like this... but at least he got to touch Yuki again.

"Shut up." Yuki said, briskly, trying to act like the meer thought hadn't kept him up all night. He made his way to the bed, laying down on top of the freshly made blanket. "Come here.." as he spoke, he began to work his sleep pants and boxers down past his hips, already rock hard from the anticipation. And he may have fluffed it a little in the hallway. Maybe. 

Kyo tentatively made his way over to the bed, bracing himself between Yuki's slender legs. "And?"

"Suck." Yuki said, gesturing to himself. Kyo hesitated. Having Yuki blow him was one thing, but this was entirely different. Still, a bet was a bet. He bent his head down, giving the head a gentle flick of the tongue.

Yuki couldn't help the noise that escaped his lips, as his hand went into Kyo's hair to control his head. He pushed Kyo down gently, gasping as Kyo took the head in his warm mouth. 

Kyo began to slowly work his way down, his tongue swirling around the length as his heart pounded in his chest. Yuki's soft skin smelled like lavender even down here and it made Kyo even more aware of what he was doing. 

As the other's length reached the back of his throat, he began to move quickly up and down. He exhaled through his nose as he worked, gaining a rhythm. He could hear soft moans escaping Yuki's mouth, encouragement to continue. 

He began to speed up, deepthroating before quickly returning to work the head and then back down again until he felt Yuki's hand tighten in his hair. He glanced up, Yuki's face covered in a light blush as he was clearly dishelved and nervous. 

"What?" Kyo asked, smug that he had gotten Yuki this worked up. Sure, he had lost but this sure didn't feel like losing. 

"..." He took a deep breath. "I have one other thing I want you to do."

"Okay...?" Kyo looked at him quizzically, a little bit of spit on his chin, just over all looking a little ditzy. 

"I don't know how to tell you." Yuki admitted, his face suddenly much more red. He could feel himself starting to deflate in Kyo's hand - this was embarrassing. 

Kyo gave him a few half hearted pumps just to keep him hard - he didn't want to start over. "... Just tell me. It can't be that freaky." After all, just days before he had told Yuki he intended on fucking him. 

"... Eat my ass...?" It came out meek, like a question, Yuki couldn't even look at him. 

Seriously? That was it? Kyo wouldn't admit it outloud, but he had been completely mesmerized by that ass more than once. However, Yuki looked like he could melt from embarrassment. It looked like Kyo would have to take the reigns, top from the bottom as it were. 

He sat back on his own legs, smirking at Yuki. "Roll over. On your knees." He instructed. 

"Oh? Who put you in charge?" The rat asked, although he complied, putting his surprisingly pert ass up in the air for Kyo. 

Kyo didn't respond, wrapping his hand around Yuki's length, now hanging almost straight down and began to pump it. He leaned forward, giving an experimental kick over Yuki's entrance. A sharp gasp came from the other male. 

Kyo smirked, beginning to run his tongue over it. It wasn't as unpleasant as one would imagine, mostly tasting of skin and Kyo's own saliva with a little sweat.

It was almost mesmerizing, so much so that he let go of Yuki's length entirely to place one hand on each ass cheek to allow himself better access. 

His tongue poked through the tight entrance, working it open with rhythmic twirls of the tongue. Yuki was completely melting under him, his own hand traveled to jerk himself off while Kyo worked on his hole. 

Kyo could feel when the orgasm was coming. His entire body tensed, Yuki tightening around his tongue. He leaned forward, shooting hot creamy spunk onto the bed and then collapsing on top of it. 

Kyo admired his handiwork, Yuki panting from the intensity of his own orgasm. Then, Kyo moved to lay out next to Yuki on the bed. 

The rat's face was buried in the pillow,trying to catch his breath when he felt the weight shift next to him. He glanced over at Kyo, before quickly burying his face again. 

"You don't have to look so smug about it." Yuki muttered, reaching for the blanket to cover himself. He felt so exposed. 

Kyo gave a chuckle that surprised even himself. He felt satisfied - sure, he hadn't come but he still felt sexual gratification. "Mm, not so princely now, are you?" He teased, but it wasn't really malicious. 

"Shut up. It's not my fault you lost." Yuki said, covering himself completely before fumbling for his underwear. He needed a shower, he felt disgusting. But his body was also humming with post orgasm bliss. 

"I was still in control." Kyo assured him, holding up Yuki's underwear which had come between them in the bed. 

"Give me those." Yuki said, snatching them back. "You were totally not in control."

"Oh, yeah right. You were putty. I could have fucked you right there and you wouldn't have done anything about it." He said, his warm hand moving to push Yuki's hair out of his face. 

Yuki was quiet for a moment, and then, "So why didn't you?"

"Because that'll be my trophy." He stood up off the bed, a smirk still plastered on his face. "And I'm gonna make you beg for it."

"You'll have to win first." Yuki reminded him, sitting up. 

"Mm, just you wait pretty boy. Now go take a shower. You're all sticky..." With that, Kyo casually left Yuki to clean up the aftermath of their encounter - ugh. Next time, Kyo was definitely going to swallow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo can't stop himself. Kinks: oral sex, anallingus, gags, anal sex, markings.

Yuki was right, Kyo realized. He should have fucked him right then and there, but he hadn't. Now it was all he could think about. For breakfast, Yuki had a banana and watching him eat it had made Kyo so aroused he had to leave the room. 

That same day at school, Yuki had bent over in front of him, basically putting his ass in Kyo's face and Kyo felt like he was going to cum in his pants right there. He couldn't even focus long enough to pick a fight. 

By last bell, the idea of not touching Yuki was almost painful. As they walked down the hall together, leaving Tohru behind at her classroom, Kyo took his opportunity. Grabbing Yuki by the wrist he dragged the unwilling boy into an empty classroom and shut the door. 

"I have to go to class.." Yuki protested, unsure of why he'd been stopped. 

"Shut the hell up. If you wanted to go to class, you'd quit being such a fucking tease." Kyo said, gruffly. He pushed Yuki up against the wall, but it wasn't hard. He pinned Yuki using his own body, his hands on either side of Yuki's waist. 

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, but he knew exactly what he had been doing. He just wanted to see Kyo lose control a little bit. Although now, this was a little scary. 

"You know what I'm talking about." He punctuated his words by pressing his hips against Yuki's thigh, letting Yuki feel how hard he was. 

"We can't do this here." Yuki protested, his hands moving up to push Kyo away, but Kyo resisted. 

"Why not?" Kyo asked. 

"Well, you didn't win. You have to win." Yuki reminded him, but Kyo just pushed his hands away. 

"Come on. I know you want it. Drop the fucking game." Kyo said, his hands suddenly on Yuki's waist, holding him close. 

"Still, we're at school." Yuki argued, but Kyo just shook his head, moving his hands to undo Yuki's belt. Yuki wasn't stopping him was he dropped Yuki's pants to his knees, his cock already half hard just from the idea. 

"So? No one's gonna come in here." Kyo assured him, dropping to his knees in front of Yuki. "You can stop me if you want..."

It was clear Yuki didn't want to. Kyo wrapped his hand around Yuki's length, giving a few tugs before dipping his head to suck. 

He bobbed his head, spreading spit up and down as he sucked messily. Yuki tried to suppress the noises, but he couldn't, letting out a few low moans. 

"Shut up." Kyo said, looking up at him as he continued to work the other male over with his hand. "You'll get us caught."

"That's not fair. I can't help it." Yuki protested. Kyo glanced around the room, looking for anything to stuff in Yuki's mouth. He was not going to be interrupted. 

Nothing. 

He had a better idea. "Bend over the desk." He commanded, returning to his feet. Yuki hesitated, his heart going a mile a minute. Kyo nudged him forward with a hand on his waist, getting him into position. 

He undid his own tie, bending around the back of Yuki to force the soft fabric into his mouth. "This won't shut you up but it'll at least muffle it." He informed the other boy. "And now you're at least way from the door." He tied it behind Yuki's head, rendering him unable to argue which was exactly how Kyo liked it. 

He dropped to his knees behind Yuki, spreading his ass with both hands to.dip his head in. He was fairly certain Yuki was a virgin, so he'd have to be careful. After all, he didn't want to ruin Yuki's perfect ass. 

He got him nice and wet, dipping his tongue in and out of Yuki's eager hole. He started with one finger, gently pushing it past the opening with a sharp gasp from Yuki. "Shh, try to relax..." he coaxed, rubbing his other hand over Yuki's ass. Once he felt the other loosen up, he began to move it slowly, Yuki suppressing a need to moan. Then, a second finger. Same process. Kyo used his other hand to jerk Yuki off, distracting him from the pain in his ass. 

He was gonna need more lube than this, he realized. He undid his own belt, withdrawing his fingers from Yuki's eager hole. Yuki whined in protest as Kyo rounded the desk. He pulled the soaked cloth from Yuki's mouth, his dick just inches away. "Suck it." He commanded, pressing the head against Yuki's lips. "Nice and wet, 'cause I don't have any other lube."

Yuki didn't argue, taking the hard length in his mouth once more. It was easy to forget how big it was, long and girthy. Yuki almost didnt believe it would fit. Kyo reached around Yuki to tease his waiting hole a little more, dipping fingers in and out to stretch it. 

Every movement caused a moan from Yuki, which in turn sent vibrations all the way up Kyo's cock. It was distracting as hell. He couldn't help but use one hand to grab Yuki's hair, rocking back and forth to take control and face fuck the blushing teen under him. God, he could come right now.

It was hard to pull himself away, but there were bigger battles to be won here. A trail of spit connected Yuki's mouth to Kyo's cock. "Do I have to gag you again?" Kyo asked, using his thumb to wipe gently at Yuki's lower lip. Yuki shook his head. He'd be quiet. 

Kyo rounded the desk again, lining himself up with Yuki's waiting hole. "Shh, don't make any noise, okay? I'll go slow at first." He pushed the head through the puckered opening, stopping to let it adjust. Yuki squirmed under him. He felt so full. Like he was going to rip apart at the seams. 

Kyo knew he needed to distract him, leaning over to kiss Yuki's neck. His hands roamed under Yuki, one holding his hip as the other found his nipple to play with, gently rubbing it between his fingers. 

Kyo began to suck at the skin just between his neck and the crook of his shoulder, Yuki whining in protest. "You're gonna leave a mark..." he complained, which Kyo punctuated by pushing his hips in a little further, giving Yuki a few more inches to distract him. 

"I know." He said, smugly, giving the skin a little nip which definitely got a moan from Yuki. 

"Some one will see it." Yuki complained. Kyo moved up to kiss Yuki's ear. It was too late of course, Yuki definitely had a hickey. 

"So? They won't know it's from me." Kyo whispered. Yuki whined, but he didn't argue any more. Kyo pushed his hips in the final few inches, bottoming out. He used the hand on Yuki's hip to keep him as tight as possible. 

He moved to kiss under Yuki's eat, gently nipping at the skin. He wanted to leave marks, to show Yuki he was always in control. 

Yuki whined at the further intrusion and the bites, but Kyo mostly ignored him, instead continuing to work over the hard bud in his left hand and suck the skin under his ear.

After a few moments, as Yuki began to relax, he wiggled under Kyo. "You can move now." He said in a whisper, as if he was worried Kyo would know he liked this. 

Kyo smirked, beginning to slowly rock his hips in and out. He shifted a little, aiming his hips down and drawing out a load moan from the boy under him. He quickly clamped both hands over Yuki's mouth. 

"What did I tell you?" He asked, continuing to rock his hips to hit that one spot. Yuki couldnt surprises himself any longer, moaning into Kyo's hands. It only took a minute or two before his whole body shuddered, sending hot cum down his own leg. Kyo couldn't help but smirk, biting the lobe of Yuki's ear. 

"Oops." He whispered, picking up the pace until he bottomed out in Yuki's ass, sending spunk up his insides. He used his hands to brace against the desk, breathing for just a moment before pulling back to look at what he had done. Yuki's hair was a mess, his face bright pink and be was panting. Two clear bruises were forming on his neck. His ass was a little red, a trail of white leaking out and cum down his legs. 

Kyo pulled his own pants up, as Yuki stood up. He was a little unsteady on his feet, so it took him a minute to get his own pants up. Kyo sat down against the wall, patting the spot next to him. Yuki sat down, but he didnt loom at Kyo, fiddling with the tie still tied around his neck. 

Kyo reached over to help, undoing the knot for him and taking it back. "You okay?" Kyo asked softly. 

Yuki nodded, although he still didnt look at him. How was he supposed to? He had just gotten fucked in the ass, literally, but he rival. 

Kyo seemed unbothered, throwing his arm around Yuki's shoulders as he closed his eyes. He was exhausted, after all, he had done all the work. 

Yuki sat there for a moment, not reacting to the touch before he collapsed into Kyo's side, head on his shoulder. 

"I wonder what your fan club is gonna think of those hickeys." Kyo commented. Yuki let out a whine, burying his face into Kyo's shirt. 

"They're gonna kill some one." He commented, a little muffled. 

Kyo let out a breathless chuckle, still not opening his eyes. "It was worth it. But don't think I'm done with you now." He assured Yuki. After all, it was clear he couldnt ignore that pert ass just two doors down from his bedroom at all times.


	7. Chapter 7

The hickeys were an issue, it turned out. Not only was his fan club on the hunt, interrogating every girl that Yuki has so much as looked at, but Shigure had also noticed. And told Ayame. 

And Ayame had tried to have a 'talk' with him, which he hadn't wanted to have at all and shut down as quick as possible. But, he did leave Ayame's store with a goody bag of important items, mostly lube and condoms. Sure, he would never be able to look his brother in the face again, but at least his secret was safe. 

When he got home, Kyo was no where to be found. At least maybe now he could get some homework done with out distraction. 

Turns out, even when Kyo wasn't there he was a distraction. Yuki couldn't stop thinking about them, their fun in the classroom, how Kyo had really taken control and then how they had sat together quietly for a while. How close they had been. No fighting. 

Well, maybe if Yuki just took care of his urges he could focus. He got into his bed, pulling his pants down to his mid hips to fondle himself. He pulled out his phone to stream some porn - sheepishly searching for a hot red head. Maybe he had a type. 

He found a video that would suit him and got to work, stroking him self as his eyes fixated on the screen. He still liked it so much better when Kyo did it. He mind drifted off to the memories of the past month or so, and all the new things he had tried. Before long, he felt his muscles tense as he released all over his own hand. 

He had an urge to get up and clean himself off, but... his sheets needed changed anyway so would it be that gross if he just wiped his hand on the sheet? He was so tired. He just wanted to roll over and fall asleep ... he'd change the sheets when he woke up. And anyway, it was his cum. 

He awoke to the feeling of some one climbing into his bed. He turned to see Kyo lit up by the moonlight coming in through the window. 

He scooted over so Kyo could lay down. Kyo got into bed, quiet for a moment before, "I heard Shigure told on you."

Yuki blushed, rubbing his neck in between the two hickeys. "Yeah. I got a long talk about safe sex and a lot of condoms."

Kyo gave a smirk, his arm going around Yuki. "Oops. Guess you were right." He said, sheepishly. 

"I'm always right, stupid cat." Yuki said, although it wasn't said with malice. "I don't know what you thought would happen."

"Listen here, you damn rat, it's hard to think with you shoving that bubble butt in my face all day." He punctuated with a light slap on Yuki's ass. 

"I did no such thing. Not my fault you're a pervert." Yuki teased. 

"I'm not a pervert. I can't help it, you're a tease." He accused, and Yuki punctuated it with a wiggle of his hips. 

"So? You're so easy to tease anyway." 

Kyo shook his head, "I'm easy? I'm pretty sure you're the easy one." He accused. 

"Mm, maybe so, but at least I can control myself at school."

"Why would I want to?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow as his hand trailed down to gently rub Yuki through his pants. Yuki didn't stop him. 

"Because if we caught, we're screwed?" Yuki asked sarcastically. 

Kyo shrugged. "I think you're screwed either way."

Yuki was glad it was dark so that Kyo couldn't see him blush. "Did you wake me up just to tease me?" He asked, his hips rocking into Kyo's hand. 

"No, I woke you up to check on you. Teasing is just a bonus."

Yuki froze, stopping moving under Kyo's hand. "You wanted to check on me?"

"Uh, duh." Kyo said, as if it was obvious. "Wanted to make sure I didn't get you in too much trouble."

"You're trouble." Yuki shot back, bucking his hips back into Kyo's hand. 

"You love it." Kyo said, moving to slide Yuki's pants off. 

"Mm, I don't know about love it. Tolerate it, maybe." Yuki said, wishing he would have cleaned up earlier. Oh well, it was dry now. 

"This tells a different story." Kyo said, producing Yuki's erection from inside his pants. 

Yuki rolled his eyes, as Kyo began to stoke him, but he didn't argue. He just wished Kyo had been here earlier. 

"Mm, missed me did you?" Kyo asked, as if he could hear Yuki's thoughts. 

"Not really." Yuki lied. "I've been busy all day."

Kyo didn't believe him, instead of arguing he moved down to began to lick at the head of the other's length before taking it in his mouth. 

Yuki let out a small noise, his hand going into Kyo's hair. "Mm, okay. A little." He admitted. Kyo gave a smirk, but the effect was lost in the dark with a dick in his mouth. 

Kyo moved his hand down to Yuki's hole, but he could feel Yuki tense up in protest. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling the length out of his mouth. 

"Just would rather shower before we did that." Yuki said, sheepishly. In reality. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with this becoming a regular thing. 

Kyo backed off, though, he didn't want to push Yuki too far even though they had already done it. "You're the boss.." he conceded, deciding to undo his own pants instead. They could have fun with out that, of course. 

As he got his own length out, moved to straddle the other, so he could grind their lengths together, figuring he had to get friction however he could. He worked his hips into Yuki's, holding their hard lengths together with one hand. 

It made it hard for Yuki to ignore how much bigger Kyo was than him. It was not fair, he was honestly a little jealous. But he was distracted by Kyo's wondering lips on his throat again, beginning to suck gently. 

"Ngh, Kyo, don't leave a mark.." he whispered. 

"I won't," Kyo murmured into the skin, but he certainly wasn't stopping. 

"I'm serious." Yuki said, squirming under him which made the friction that much more intense. 

"Why not?" Kyo asked, moving to kiss further down on Yuki's collar bone so he could at least hide it. 

"Because its embarassing." Yuki complained. "You're not walking around getting side eyes from everyone cause you're covered in hickeys."

"Two hickeys is not covered, and I can't help that I'm territorial." Kyo said, punctuating with a bite that made Yuki moan. "I'd let you give me a hickey if you really wanted to."

"You don't think Shigure would catch on?" Yuki asked sheepishly.

"I don't care. What's he gonna do?" Kyo asked, moving his hand around the two of them quicker, trying to push them both over the edge. 

Yuki got the hint and stopped talking, instead bucking his hips into Kyo's until he felt Kyo tense above him, shooting cum between them with a groan. It covered both of their shirts.

Yuki didn't notice, instead trying to get enough friction to cum himself. Kyo recovered, dipping back down to take Yuki into his mouth and suck to push him over the edge. It didn't take long, a few expert licks of the tongue and Yuki was filling Kyo's mouth. 

Kyo took a moment to swallow, before sitting back on his hips to pull off his now cum covered shirt. He threw it onto Yuki's already messy floor, before moving to lay back down next to him. Yuki followed suit, throwing his shirt to the floor as well. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, just breathing for a while before Yuki says, "I need a shower."

"Me too," Kyo agrees. 

"You can go first." Yuki offers, not wanting to use up all the hot water. 

"We could go together?" Kyo suggested, although maybe it was just an excuse to see Yuki naked for longer. 

"We'll definitely get caught." Yuki protested, even though he loved the idea of showering with Kyo. 

"Doubt it. Everyone is asleep. C'mon.." Kyo goaded him, and Yuki gave in easily. 

"Okay, okay. I have to get all my clothes together and I want to wash my sheets... I'll meet you down there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, should they get caught? Also, Yuki, is that feelings I spy ??


	8. Chapter 8

Kyo was already in the shower when Yuki entered the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him. He began to undress, taking a little more time than necessary just so he didn't have to rush into the shower. 

Sure, the sex was one thing but this was more intimate, some how. He finally pushed back the shower curtain, carefully climbing in with out sending water everywhere. Kyo looked him up and down, he couldn't help it, before stepping back a little so Yuki could also get under the water. His red hair was plastered to his forehead, wet all the way down, and Yuki couldn't help but follow the water to the bottom of the tub. 

Kyo was looking over as well, long legs and a very slim figure, still toned. His neck had two distinct bruises which made Kyo smirk a little. 

It barely occurred to either of them that they hadn't said a word until Yuki said, "What are you smirking at, stupid cat?" But guys words lacked a bite. 

"Uh, how totally right I was." Kyo said with a definitive smirk. He reached a hand out to pull Yuki closer, but Yuki resisted him. 

"Right about what?" He asked, although he was quieter than he needed to be. Kyo kept his hand on the other boy's wrist. 

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked, ignoring the other's question. Maybe now wasn't the time for teasing. 

"My question first." Yuki said, steadily, letting Kyo hold him as the warm water ran over him. 

"I told you I was going to fuck you, and I did, so I was right." Kyo said, pulling Yuki a little harder until Yuki Yuki couldn't help but stumble forward, closer to Kyo. Kyo reached up to tilt his head, running Yuki's hair under the water. "Now, what's wrong?"

Yuki hesitated, letting the water run down his back and trying to focus on that and not how close he was to Kyo in a very intimate but still some how not sexual way. It made his heart flutter. 

"I don't know. This is weird." Yuki said finally, turning to look at Kyo. Kyo grabbed a bottle of shampoo to flick it open, squirting some into his hand. 

"Which part?" Kyo asked, putting his soapy hands into Yuki's hair to wash it, since Yuki was acting like he had never taken a shower before. 

"All of it? But mostly this. The stuff where we're not... y'know, fooling around. When we lay together or you wash my hair." Yuki clarified haltingly. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Kyo off or get snapped at. 

"So, you're saying you just want it to be strictly sex?" Kyo asked, his hands stopping in Yuki's hair. That was fine with Kyo, he guessed. But Yuki didn't seem the type. 

"No, no. I mean, actually, that I don't want it to be strictly, uh, sexual. I want the intimate stuff. I don't want to just be your..." His voice trailed off, looking for a word more proper than fuckbuddy. 

Kyo knew what he meant. "I told you I wasn't done with you just 'cause I got to fuck you." He reminded him, although Yuki hadn't known what that meant. His hands started back up in the other boy's hair, continuing to shampoo it thoroughly. 

"I figured that just meant you wanted to fool around more." Yuki said, leaning into Kyo's hands. Kyo guided him to rinse out the soap. 

"I do." Kyo said, and then added, "This is weird for me, too, Yuki. I don't know how I'm supposed to act, either."

This was the first time it had occurred to Yuki that maybe Kyo was also unsure. Kyo, who always seemed in control. Sure, he snapped a lot, but he always appeared sure of himself. No matter how many times you knocked him down, he got back up again. 

"Are you even fuckin' listening to me anymore? Damn it!" Kyo exclaimed, in which Yuki realized he hadn't been. He had been fixated on that one part. 

"I'm sorry." Yuki apologized, and he meant it. "You seemed so confident, I figured you knew what you wanted and I was trying to make sure I actually fit into that instead of just talking to you."

Kyo snorted. "You got so much room in that head of yours, huh? You can just over think everything."

Yuki gave a half smile, as Kyo pushed last of the soap out of his hair. Now it was Yuki's turn to reach for the bottle, but Kyo stopped him. 

"I already did it. It took you too damn long to get down here." Kyo said. Yuki couldnt help but be disappointed, and it showed on his face. 

Kyo put his arm around Yuki's waist, pulling him close. "Don't make that face. You'll have plenty of chances in the future." He assured the other. Yuki nodded in acceptance. 

Kyo lingered, holding Yuki against him for a while longer, before turning off the water. He moved to the end of the bath to grab Yuki's towel and hand it to him, before grabbing his own. 

Kyo watched Yuki dry off, hands pushing the towel over his shoulders, down his stomach, over his legs. He couldnt help but stare. Never in a million years had he imaged he'd have this view. 

Yuki's face heated up when he felt Kyo watching him. "What? You're always staring at me."

"You're hot, I can't help it." Kyo admitted. "You always have been. Like a work of fine art."

Oh god, Yuki was gonna die right there. Kyo learned a fun fact in that moment, naked in the shower with the lights on - if you could make Yuki blush, it went all the way to his nipples. 

"Shut up. You don't mean that." Yuki said, using the towel to dry his hair and hide his face. 

"Whatever. Don't act like you're not used to having a bunch of girls fawning over you, Prince Yuki." Kyo accused, a little bit of bite in his voice that had been absent the past few days. Was it jealousy?

"Oh, they don't mean anything by it. They're just... confused." Yuki said, shaking his head. 

"Whatever. They'd kill me if they knew I got to touch you." Kyo said, reaching out for him again. 

"Oh, my god Kyo. I'm getting whiplash." Yuki said honestly, exasperated with out quickly Kyo could from upset to teasing to horny and back again. 

"You're getting whiplash? Fuck, one minute I have you bent over a desk in a full building and the next I'm not even sure I'm allowed to touch you. Don't act like all the confusion is my fault."

"Shut up, shut up." Yuki said, throwing the balled up towel at him. "You never know when to shut up."

Kyo caught it gracefully, tucking it under his arm. "Yeah? Guess we both have shit to work on, huh?"

"Of course you're allowed to touch me.", Yuki relented, stepping out of the bath. 

"Y'know, you said I was the confident one and I knew what I wanted, but you have no idea." Kyo said, watching him. Something about Yuki made him feel vulnerable. "But I never thought I'd ever actually get it."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, pulling a sleep shirt over his head. 

"I have wanted you for years. Fantasized about touching you. Thought about it in ever fight, every night we were home alone, and I always figured that perfect Prince Yuki would rather die than let me get that close to him. So no, I have no idea how to do this either. I just need you to tell me if I'm messing this up."

"Really?" Yuki's heart hurt for a moment. For every time he felt lonely in this big house, he never imagined that Kyo would be feeling the same pain. Sure, Kyo was more of a loner but Yuki thought he liked it that way. 

"Yes. You can't act like you don't know that you completely infatuated everyone you get near." Kyo said. 

"I mean, you aren't exactly lacking for people who want to be close to you either. You just push them all away. You pushed me away, literally, for years." Yuki added. 

"Well, now we know right? No making up for lost time... let's just get some sleep." Kyo finally began to dry himself off, although he had most drip dried in the interim. 

Yuki pulled on his underwear, before opening the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah? Unless you want to join me." Yuki headed out of the bathroom, definitely missing the fact that the room at the end of the hall had the light on. They weren't the only two awake in the house. 

Kyo followed behind him just a few minutes later, but he definitely noticed the light. Shit, did he hear? This could be bad. Real bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I vould blame the ridiculous amount of emotion in the chapter on qjaratine but I wrote it two months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I set this up so it could be continued if there was interested. If you'd like / be interested in more chapters, leave a comment so I know.


End file.
